Neptune Vasilias
Summary Neptune Vasilias is a character in the world of RWBY and a member of Team SSSN. Neptune is shown to be a calm, collected, and respectful individual with a carefree personality. He maintains a positive impression with people he meets and often hangs out with his friend Sun Wukong, who describes him as being cool. Neptune is prone to flirting with girls, as shown through his interactions with Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and even Miltiades and Melanie Malachite, despite having just met them at the time. However, he is only successful with Weiss. He's shown to be fashion-conscious, like when he interjects that Sun doesn't know what he's talking about following the latter's claim that he can simply wear his casual clothes to the upcoming Beacon Dance. Despite his cool demeanor, Neptune is very self-conscious of his image and can be easily embarrassed over his minor inadequacies, like his inability to dance. His tendency to protect his reputation can sometimes make him inconsiderate of the feelings of others. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Neptune Vasilias Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Huntsman in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Electricity Manipulation (With Tri-Hard), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Sun Wukong) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Sun) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Took a beating from the Atlesian Paladin), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to dozens of meters with Tri-Hard Standard Equipment: Tri-Hard Intelligence: Above average (Stated to have a strong intellectual side) Weaknesses: Afraid of water, Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tri-Hard:' Tri-Hard is Neptune's signature weapon, the gun appears to be an energy weapon with at least four forms: a compact mode, a gun mode, a guandao mode, and a trident mode. The gun mode appears to fire some form of electrified projectile for long-range attacks. The weapon is primarily gray, with a bluish light above the grip. The area between the weapon's grip and the butt end are fused, and the barrel is boxy, with light gray patterns on it. The weapon's barrel contains a light blue tube where electricity is generated. What seems to resemble a dot-sight can be seen on the top of the weapon at the very front. Aside from its gun form, the weapon can also transform into a glaive, the blade of which possesses a blue glow, suggesting it may be electrified. The blade of the glaive can also split into a trident, which retains the electricity effect present in the gun form's barrel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Hunters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Trident Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8